Kimberley Janet O'Neill's 1st Adventure
by Kim O'Neill
Summary: Kimberley is an average 16 year old Australian school girl till one day she has strange dreams,which are real.
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Kimberley Janet O'Neill, that's what I'm told anyway. I always thought that my name was Kimberley Meree Jacob. Daughter to Allison Jacob and Russell Short. It all started just before my 16th birthday. It all began with a strange dream. I don't remember a lot about it. What I do remember is that I was in an underground military base in some type of briefing room with 7 other people. Two men were arguing with each other. There were 3 other men and 2 women there. They were quietly talking amongst themselves. I knew that they were talking about me and something called an ATA Gene. At that time I had no idea what that was but I do now. After waking up from that dream I was confused. I seemed to know who these people were but I couldn't remember where from. Every night for the following 3 weeks I had strange dreams. They were about the people in my first dream but I wasn't there. There were four people, a team that went through a strange ring to other plants to explore. Then there were 3 people than 5. Each night it was different. It was like I belonged there. That this is where I'm supposed to be. At the end of those 3 weeks at school in science I had a small seizer that lasted 20 secs. When it stopped I felt very different. I felt smarter, braver and I knew what I had been dreaming about for the last three weeks. My dreams were real. I knew these people because my parents knew them. The people I thought were my parents were not my parents at all. I had been adopted the day I was born due to US Air Force FRAT regulations. All of this knowledge just appeared in my head. It was like a switch had been flicked on in my head, like it was time for me to know all of this. My parents were in fact Lt. General Jack O'Neill and Col. Dr. Samantha Carter. Dad is in charge of Homeworld Security at the Pentagon while Mum is in command of her own spaceship named the General Hammond. I kept all this information to myself. I didn't want anyone to think that I had gone insane. I started developing abilities like telekinesis, telepathic communication and the ability to heal things. A few days later, at school, I was called to the office.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Parent's

**Author's Note: this is my first fan fiction that I have ever uploaded on this site. I have more that I have started and will upload them when I have a chance. Updates will be slow as I currently have 4 assignments. So I ask that you'll be patient with me. All Characters you do not recognize are named and based on people I know.**

**Thanks,**

**Kim O'Neill**

Chapter Two- Meeting the Parents

When I reached the office, Miss Dunne pointed me towards the principal's office. As I walked down the hallway, I had a strange feeling that I knew why I had been called to the principal's office. I knocked on the door. I heard a faint 'come in'. I opened the door to see Mum and Dad sitting in front of Ms Burrow's desk.

"Mum, Dad what are you doing here", I asked them before I gave them a hug each. They looked surprised that I knew who they were.

"Kimberley, are these really your parents", asked Ms Burrows.

"Yes, Ms Burrows they are" replied Kimberley.

"Because according to your Record, your parents are Allison Jacob and Russell Short", explained Ms Burrows.

"Allison and Russell adopted me the day after I was born. Mum had to give me up due to the US Air Force FRAT Regulations due to the fact that dad outranked her. I found out I was adopted about 3 weeks ago', explained Kimberley.

"How did you find out", asked Ms Burrows.

"The Air Force contacted me, a Major Paul Davis of Home Land Security. Apparently after Dr Frasier died, all her files went under revision. It took them ten years to go through the files and by that time Mum and Dad Got married and triplets, Grace, Charlie Junior and Jake", I answered.

"They have asked to take you out of school today, has Allison Said anything about this", asked Miss Burrows.

"We knew they were coming but they didn't say when. I have a note in my diary to say I can go with them", answered Kimberley.


	3. Chapter 3 Telling My Parent's

**Authors Note: A new chapter. Last week of school, so hopefully over the holidays I will post more.**

Chapter 3: Telling My Parents How I Know Them, When We Have Never Met

Before.

We left the office and walked to the front of the school. The questions started.

How did you know who we are, how could you get permission, how did you know who Major Davis was. I stopped them.

"Just before my 16th birthday, I started to dream about you and the rest of the SGC. Shortly afterwards I had a small seizure in science and my ATA Gene activated," Explained Kimberley.

"What do you mean by your ATA Gene Activating," asked Carter.

"I knew that all those dreams were real, who I was and then I started developing abilities, like that of the Ancients", recounted Kimberley.

"Abilities", questioned O'Neill.

"Telekinesis, telepathic communication, healing etc", listed Kimberley.

"But that impossible, the Ancients only achieved one ability on their way to ascension", asked a confused Carter.

"I don't know why I have these abilities but I have a nagging thought that the Ancients do", answered Kimberley.

"Let's get you to the SGC so that the Doc can have a look at you", said O'Neill.

"How, I don't have a transmitter beacon implanted", asked Kimberley.

"We don't need one", replied Carter as they were beamed way.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting The Team

As my molecules resembled themselves, I found myself in the gate room along with mum and dad.

General Laundry was walking through one of the blast doors along with SG-1. They stopped in front of us. Laundry put out his hand out and introduced himself to me. I took his offered hand and shook it. He then in turn introduced SG-1 to me, Col. Cam Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran and Teal'c. It was like I had already met them but they had not met me.

I found out that Jackson or should I say spacemonkey (that's what dad calls him), was my god father while Vala was my 2nd Godmother, my 1st Dr Jane t Frasier, whom I'm named after, was killed on a mission saving a soldiers life.

I knew that Daniel and Vala had a love hate relationship. That Teal'c was a Jaffa and had a son named Ry'ac. Cam had been pilot who saved mum and dad's ashes in a dogfight in Antarctica. This was my family.

Dad turned to me and said, "We should get you down to the doc so you can have a physical."

"I'm in perfect physical and mental condition", argued Kimberley.

"No, you're not," replied Dad.

"Yes I am," huffed Kimberley.

"You don't know what these abilities are doing to your body," argued Mum.

"You're worried that the same thing that happened to Uncle Rodney will happen to me, aren't you'" asked Kimberley.

"Yes we are, replied Mum"

"Fine, I go but no needles please," resigned Kimberley leading the way out of the gate room followed by Carter and O'Neill


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting The Doc

_**Author's Note: sorry it's been a while but I had end of term tests and assignments due. I really don't know what to write so if you have any idea's please let me know. On to Chapter 5.**_

Chapter 5- Meeting the Doc

Kimberley made her way into the infirmary followed by her parents. Doctor Lam was there to greet them.

"General, Colonel, what have you done now", was the 1st thing out of the Doc's mouth.

"Why do you assume every time we come in here that we have hurt ourselves, Doc," asked Dad.

"Because usually you are," retorted Lam.

"Not today, we here because of Kimberley," explained Mum.

Doctor Lam finally realized Kimberley was in the room and introduced herself.

"So what can I do for you", asked the doctor.

"Mum and Dad are worried about me due to the fact that I have abilities similar to an Ancient before ascension. But I have all their abilities they're worried that something bad will happen to me. They would like you to do some tests but no needles."

"No Needles", confirmed Lam," take a seat on the bed over there".

Kimberley walked over to the bed and sat on it. The doctor followed her with a pen light in her hand as well as a stethoscope around her neck. Lam shorn the light in her eyes and checked her heart.

"Her eyes and heat are fine. I'll need to do an MRI and some X-RAYS to see if there is anything wrong but they can wait for later. For now just keep an eye on her". Reported Doctor Lam to O'Neill and Carter.

"Thanks Doc", thanked O'Neill.

"Come on Kimberley, time to show you around", said Carter.

Kimberley jumped down from the bed, thanked Lam and followed her parent's out of the infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6 The Guided Tour

**Author's Note: here's chapter 6. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I didn't know what to write. If you could give me idea's to help make this story better, I would be so happy. Thanks Kim O'Neill.**

Chapter 6- The Guided Tour and Meeting the Terrible Three

They showed Kimberley around the SGC, room by room. There were rooms that were boring and rooms that had things that no one knew about. Kimberley's favorite room's were her Uncle Daniel's office with all the artifacts and the books, the science labs with all of their gizmo's as Dad called them and the gate room with the Stargate. Kimberley felt such a strong connection to the gate. She didn't know if it was her heritage or the fact that the gate brought her parent's and family together.

They stopped for dinner in the Caf where her Mother had blue Jell-O and her Father red, for dessert. They looked at Kimberley to see what colour she'd pick. Kimberley had a bowl of mixed Jell-O. red, blue, green and orange were mixed together in the bowl.

Once finished, Carter, O'Neill and Kimberley beamed up to the Hammond. They gave her a quick tour before O'Neill and Kimberley were beamed down to the O'Neill household in Washington DC. Jack opened the door only to be bombarded with a young girl and two boys no older than 7.

"Daddy, your home", shouted the little girl.

Jack leaned down and gave them a hug, the children than noticed Kimberley standing there.

"Who's this Daddy", asked the boy who looked like Jack.

"Hi Grace, Charlie, Jake, I'm Kimberley, your older sister "she informed the triplets.

**I bet you didn't see that coming.**


	7. Chapter 7 Family Time

**Author's Note: here's chapter 7. I have 4 assignments to do at the moment, so it will be awhile before the next chapter. If anyone has an idea of the plot should be please let me know. This chapter only a short one.**

Chapter 7- Family Time

"Are you really our sister", the triplets chorused?

"Yes" laughed Kimberley.

"So how come we didn't know about you", asked Charlie, the solider of the three.

"Well Dad didn't even know about me to a couple of day ago", said Kimberley, "Mum didn't tell anyone about me. I was an accident. I was conceived under alien influence, 16 years ago."

"What's wrong with being an accident", asked Grace, the smartest of the three.

"There's nothing wrong about being an accident but the FRAT Rules clearly state that a CO and 2IC or lower ranking officer cannot have a relationship, if they do they would be court marshaled and probably kicked out of the Air Force", explained Kimberley.

"But that doesn't apply to Mum and Dad" asked a confused Jake, the diplomat of the three.

"Back then it did, I was given up for adoption and was raised as a normal child in Australia" explained the older sister, who was everyone rolled into one.

During this entire time Dad had said nothing at all.

He suddenly spoke up, "Bedtime, you four. Yes you to Kimberley".

Kimberley was tried after this very long day. She put her siblings to bed and soon followed them to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Flying Monkey's

**I know I said I wouldn't be updating in a while but this just came to me. I still don't know what the plot will be. So if any idea's please pass them on. Thanks, Kim O'Neill.**

Chapter 8 Flying Monkey's 

Waking up the next morning, I didn't realized where I was at first, then three hyperactive triplets ran in and started jumping on my bed with me still in it.

"Come on Sis, time to get out of bed", sang Grace.

"I'm up, get off my bed, you flying monkeys", I replied grumpily.

I wasn't like the rest of my happy family. I liked to sleep in, in the mornings. I would have to change this. My family was Air Force. They were used to waking up at five in the morning. My siblings were exact clones of Dad, Mum and Granddad.

Grace was a scientist, always taking after mum.

Charlie was a soldier, just like dad.

Jake took after his namesake, Jacob Carter, our granddad.

Me, I was a mix of everyone. Mum, Dad, Granddad, My Uncle's Daniel, Cam and Teal'c and My Aunts Janet, Carolyn and Vala. I also had eight cousins on Atlantis, Including the head of the military contingent, Col. John Sheppard and his 2IC Lt. Col. Even Lorne as well as former CMO Dr. Carson Beckett.

I had all their knowledge and memories of the Stargate program. I was probably the smartest person in the entire universe.

"Out of bed now, Airmen", ordered the General walking into the room.

"I would Sir but there appears to be flying monkeys jumping on my bed and I can't seem to get out", I replied.

Dad smiled at my reference to flying monkeys. Dad's favorite movie of all time was the Wizard of Oz. Dad managed to get the munchkins off of my bed and I got out.

"Breakfast in ten", Dad ordered as he and kids left my room.


	9. Chapter 9 Breakfast Time

**Author's Note:**** it's been a week. I came up with this chapter in a spare at school. I was bored. One of my reviewers keeps asking why I named one of the children Charlie. Each of Kimberley's siblings was named after someone. Grace was named after Dr Weir and herself, Grace visited Prometheus ; Jake was named after General Carter and General Hammond, and Charlie was named after Jack's 1****st**** son and Jonas Quinn. Kimberley was named after her Godmother Dr Janet Frasier. Hope you enjoy. Kim O'Neill.**

Chapter 9 Breakfast Time in the O'Neill Household

As soon as Dad and my siblings walked out of my room, I ran over to the cupboard and flung it open. Realizing I had nothing to wear, as all my things were in Australia. All I had was a school uniform, my schoolbag with schoolbooks in it and the pair of pajamas that I was wearing. I ran out my room, down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Coming to a complete stop in the doorway, panting, I stared at my family. Pancake mixture was everywhere, all over then. It hadn't even been five minutes since they had left my room.

"Grace Elisabeth O'Neill, Charlie Jonas O'Neill, Jake George O'Neill and Jonathan Jack O'Neill, how the hell did you make a mess in less than five minutes", I yelled, "Go clean yourselves up." All four them jumped in fright at my words and ran out the room. With a thought in my mind, the room cleaned itself. Everything went back to the way it was.

I collected bacon and eggs out of the fridge. Putting a fry pan on the stove, I allowed it to heat and then proceeded to cook the bacon and the eggs. When they were done I served them onto six plates, as I was doing this Mum walked in.

"That smells great, where is everyone", she asked.

"They're cleaning themselves up, they made a mess in here", I answered. Mum looked at me.

"Why are you still wearing your PJ's", she asked.

"I don't have anything to wear", I said.

"After breakfast, we'll see if any of my clothes will fit you", said Mum, "Someone's going to get you stuff today."

"Thanks", I replied. I didn't want to face to face my adoptive parents. I loved them as if they were my real parents.

As I was musing, Dad and the kids walked back into the room. Saying Good Morning to Mum, they sat down. Dad and Charlie shoved their food into their mouths. Grace, Jake and Mum used their table manners. Once finished, Grace, Charlie and Jake grabbed their school bags and ran out the door to school.

Mum went to help Dad get into his Dress Blues as he had a meeting with the Joint Chiefs. I washed the dishes as I waited for my parents to finish. Dad walked down the stairs looking uncomfortable in his uniform. He gave me a hug, picked up his brief case and walked out the door to the car that was waiting for him.

I joined Mum in her bedroom. Finding an old pair of BDUs, Mum passed them to me to try them on. They fit perfectly; I put my PJ's in the hamper. Mum then ordered the Hammond to transport us up.


	10. Chapter 10 Influences

_**Author's Note: sorry for not updating this story for awhile. I didn't have any inspiration. My other story MI6 meets Atlantis is the sequel to this one. This story will go for a while, I know where I want to go with it but consider this story as half SG1 and half Atlantis. The next chapter is also up. Thanks Kim O'Neill.**_

Chapter Ten- Influences

Every day at the SGC, you didn't know what was going to happen, anything from new scientific and archeology discoveries to a full out invasion. No one knew what was going to happen next.

Kimberley metalized in the gate room with Carter, Daniel was waiting for them.

"Good Morning Sam, Kim" greeted Daniel.

"Morning to you to, Daniel" greeted Sam in response.

"Guten Morgan, Uncle Space Monkey," greeted Kimberley in German.

"Daniel, you're a bad influence on my daughter" stated Sam.

"I am, what about Jack. She's already calling me Space Monkey" retorted Daniel.

"You forget, I'm a mix of all of you. I've got all your memories; I know everything you've ever done. But two of my favorite things to learn since I was in primary school are languages and ancient history. So in essence I take after my Godfather but I live science now too, I understand it now" Kimberley said trying to convince them that everyone was an influence on her.

"Your right" they replied.

They headed off to Daniel's office to try and crack an Ancient tablet found on PXY-335. Daniel was hoping Kimberley could help him translate it.


	11. Chapter 11 Final Approach

Chapter Eleven- Final Approach

**Fast Forward Three Months**

Kimberley was excited. Her God Parents and she were visiting Atlantis. Daniel decided he needed to do much research at the point of origin. Aunt Vala was coming so Daniel could keep an eye on her.

"I still can't believe I'm finally going to Atlantis" said an excited Kimberley.

"Well, I've only been twice" replied Daniel.

"Yeah, because every other time you attempted to go, I got in the way", reminiscence Vala.

"Well, you could have stopped me from going last time. At least I wouldn't have been injured" replied Daniel.

"But you wouldn't have found Granddad's lab or had the encounter with the renegade Asgard" explained Kimberley.

The three of them were on the Apollo, commanded by Col. Ellis; the ship was on its final approach to Atlantis. In fifteen minutes the Apollo would dock. Standing on the bridge, staring out through the front window, we could see the most amazing feat of Ancient Architecture, Atlantis shiny in all her glory. Setting her eyes on it for the first time, Kimberley thought it looked so beautiful compared to the vision the Ancients gave me.

"Apollo to Atlantis, we're on our final approach" said Ellis over the com.

"Welcome back Apollo. Are our guests ready to beam down" replied Richard Woolsey, Head of the Expedition Team.

"They're ready to beam down" replied Ellis giving the go ahead for three quarters of SG1 to be beamed down.


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting My Grandfather

Chapter 12- Meeting My Grandfather and Confusion

_Author's Note: Sorry I've haven't updated in awhile. My Laptop crashed 5 weeks ago and I didn't get a replacement to this weekend. I already had this written down; I just had to type it up. I KNOW its short but it's the best I can do._

**Kimberley's Point of View:**

As I remetalized, I realised that my godparent's were not with me. The rest of the personnel stationed on Atlantis were no where to be found. I was surrounded by people in white clothes; I looked down at my own clothes to realise I was wearing a beautiful white, long, flowing dress. I could feel that these people were stressed, that they were in the middle of a war.

"What happened", I heard across the Gate Room.

Looking over I saw a women that I knew to be dead. It was Doctor Elizabeth Weir, the original leader of the Atlantis Expedition. Answering her question was my 15th times Grandfather Janus, the inventor. I walked over to them.

"Hello Doctor Weir, Janus" I greeted them.

"Hello Kimberley" replied Weir, "I was told I was the only one to survive".

"I wasn't on Atlantis when it flooded", I said confused, "I've never met you before, I've only heard about you Doctor".

"That can't be right. You were on the expedition team" explained Weir.

"I was only seven when you left. I'm visiting Atlantis with my Godparent's", I replied.

"Your Godparent's" asked Janus.

"Dr Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran" I answer.


	13. Chapter 13 Strange Happenings

_**Author's Note: So Sorry for not updating sooner. I have just finished all my school work so I can graduate next week. I know this is a pretty short chapter but I'm writing each scene separately. Hope you enjoy. Kim O'Neill **_

Chapter 13- Strange Happenings

**Kimberley's POV**

"I'm confused, what's going on" asked a confused Janus.

"I'm not sure actually", I replied, "Me and my Godparent's were coming to Atlantis so my God Father could do some research. The Apollo beamed us down but only I remetalized here in this white dress I've never seen before, ten thousand years ago".

"You travelled through time as well" asked Janus.

"Yes, Grandad" I replied as if talking to a small child.

"Grandad" said an astounded Weir and a confused Janus.

"You're my fifteenth times grandfather on my father's side of the family" I inform him.

"I didn't know that" exclaimed Weir.

"You wouldn't, you died when I was 11, I'd never met you" I replied.

"When you were 18, you were assigned to the expedition" said Weir.

"I'm only 16" I replied, "I would've have had to go back in time".

"You know actually how to fly an Ancient ship and get out on time" explained Weir.

"That would be because it's in my head" I replied.

"Were you the first girl born in the family" asked Janus.

"Yes, I was" I answer.

"That would explain it" said Janus.

"Explain what" I and Weir ask.

"How you got your abilities" answered Janus.


	14. Chapter 14 The Prophacy

_**Author's Note: Goodness it's been over a year since I last updated. I've been busy, Completed Year 12 and Tafe and Graduated from both. Now I've started University, Hopefully I can post a bit more this year. This Chapter's short but concludes Kimberley's visit to the Past. Next Chapter, SGA-1 and the rest of the Atlantis Team make an appearance. Thanks for Sticking for with me. Kim O'Neill.**_

Chapter 14- The Prophecy

"What has it got to do with me being the first born in the family" I asked.

"Before we left our home galaxy, a prophecy came into being. It stated that:

The first born girl in the family

Will inherit all the abilities of those before her

Open the gates of Avalon

And lead her people into a new age

Most of it is a mystery to us", explained Janus.

"I didn't open the gates of Avalon, my Godparent's did, thus resulting in the Ori finding out about the rest of the universe" I said trying to understand, "The first two lines sound like they refer to me but the fourth is a mystery."

"The Ori" Asked Dr Weir.

"Can't tell you, sorry, it would change time" I apologised to her.

"But if we don't change time, everyone on the expedition team will die" said Weir.

"You can change that but I still can't tell you because it will change things after that. Everyone on Atlantis will be safe, you and Grandad will come up with a solution for that, and I need to figure out how to get back to my own time, seconds after I left." I try to explain.

"How do you know that?" asked Weir and Janus.

"Because it's already happened" I answer.

I left the two of them to solve their problem and met with the High Chancellor, Morris; who in approximately 10,000 years would occupy my Godfather's Body to build the San Grail, to explain my situation.

Unlike Doctor Weir's Situation, He allowed me to formulate the correct calculations for solar flare activity in conjunction with the Stargate, so I could dial Atlantis in my own time on its new planet.

It didn't take me long at all to complete, a couple of hours at least, unlike Mackay who took 35 years to get Sheppard home. I said goodbye to Grandad, Aunt Liz and Uncle Morris, Dialled the gate at the precise moment solar flare activity intercepted the wormhole and walked through.


	15. List of Characters

List of Characters

Kimberley Janet O'Neill:

Jack and Sam's Oldest Daughter Born on the 22 of October1993 in the SGC Infirmary. Conceived during the Touched Incident, which neither parent remembers, she is the 1st born girl in the O'Neill family in 15 generations. She has the Ancient Repository of Knowledge in her head as well as all the abilities of the Ancients. She is quite close with her God Father who she stays with on a daily basis while her mother is on top secret deep space assignments and her father is on Diplomatic missions. She can speak every language her God Father has ever learned and knows the lost city of Atlantis like the back of hand even before she steps foot there.

Lt. General Jack O'Neill:

Kimberley's Father, Head of Home World Command is a Family man. He lost his son Charlie which led him to the Stargate program. A Father of 4 Children, 2 boys and 2 girls, he was happy to find out he had a teenage daughter who he could complain about politics to. He was amused to find out Kimberley took after her Mother and Godfather.

Col. Dr Samantha Carter O'Neill:

Kimberley's Mother, Commanding Officer of the General Hammond, gave Kimberley up for adoption the day she was born due to US FRAT Regulations as Kimberley was her CO's Daughter even through it was due to Alien Influence. She kept an eye on Kimberley as she grew up. Sam is one of the most caring and kindest people you'll ever meet.

Grace Elisabeth O'Neill:

Kimberley's Younger Sister is the only girl out of the triplets. She was named after Dr Elisabeth Weir, who promoted their Father to General and Herself who their Mother met on the Prometheus. Grace has yet to make this discovery. She takes after their mother and due to intelligence is six grades above her brothers.

Charlie Jonas O'Neill:

Kimberley's Brother, the second Triplet was named after their older brother Charlie, who died two years before Kimberley was born, and Jonas Quinn, a former member of SG-1 and a good Friend of their Parent's. Charlie takes after his Father, plays baseball and loves the Simpsons.

Jake George O'Neill:

Kimberley's Brother, the third Triplet is the diplomat of the family. Named after their Grandfather Jacob Carter and General George Hammond, their Parent's former CO, Jake takes after his grandfather and loves helping people.

General Hank Laundry:

Kimberley's Uncle, the current Head of Stargate Command is an old friend of their fathers. Enjoys having Kimberley on the base, as she keeps SG-1 on time. Kimberley is like a Granddaughter to him.

Col. Cameron Mitchell:

Kimberley's Uncle, is always watching out for her. He is the Commanding Officer of SG-1, after General O'Neill asked him where he wanted to be assigned. When Kimberley accompanies SG-1 off world, he is overprotective and hovers around her, even though he knows she can handle herself in a dangerous situation. Mitchell taught her to fly F-302's and gave her the call sign Artemis. He is also engaged to Dr Caroline Lam.

Dr Caroline Lam Mitchell:

Kimberley's Aunt is always concerned when she goes off world and worries she end up in the infirmary all the time just like her Parent's and Godfather. Lam is always there for Kimberley whether she needs to talk or just let it all out. She is engaged to a 'big kid' as she calls Mitchell.

Dr Daniel Jackson:

Kimberley's Godfather is the only person who knows how it feels like to be her. They spend a lot of time together working on translating the latest ancient tablet that's been discovered or getting back at Vala for stealing Daniel's glasses again. They often speak Ancient to one another and annoy Mitchell and Vala with it. Kimberley often sleeps over at Daniel's and looks after him when he's engrossed in his work. Like her Father, She calls Daniel 'Space Monkey'.

Vala Mal Doran:

Kimberley's Second Godmother, after Dr Janet Frasier Died, Sam had to find someone she trusted to look after Kimberley and Vala became it. Vala likes to drag Kimberley shopping with her Godfather's Credit Card, even though Kimberley hates shopping. Vala's more like Kimberley's big sister than her Godmother.

Sgt Walter Harriman:

Walter is always at the beck and call of which ever General is currently in charge. No one can ever get his name right.

Sgt Siler:

Siler is always called in when something dangerous happens and always gets injured because it.

Cassandra Frasier:

Kimberley's God sister is currently completing her Medical Degree, taking after her mother. Cassie isn't around a lot but when she is, she tells Kimberley stories about their family.

Telina Roworth:

Kimberley's Best Friend since they met on the first day of school in year eight. They both love the same movies and books and their both top of the class. Telina keeps changing her mind on what she wants to do.

Patrick Harris:

Kimberley's Care Teacher, is a micro-biologist and says 10B are the best class he has. Kimberley, Her Friends and Mr Harris have the same taste in TV Shows. Mr Harris strives to help his students as best he can.

Jocelyn Pendragon:

Kimberley's Friend is one of the most talented artists she has ever met. Jocelyn is obsessed with Chickens.

Caitlyn Parker:

Kimberley's Friend is an avid reader and wants to one day become a fantasy writer.

Tom Reid:

Kimberley's Friend who shares her interest of Science Fiction particularly Star Trek. They became friends after Tom stole Kimberley's book from her and made her chase him around the science building, in year eight, to get it back.

Kurt Spruce:

Kimberley's Enemy and Tom's Best Friend, Kurt and Kimberley have Hospitality together. They cannot and get along and their teachers have had enough.

Col Abraham Ellis:

The Commander of the Apollo has a no nonsense attitude. Kimberley would rather take the Apollo than the Daedalus any day. Ellis treats her as just another member of his crew.

Col Steven Caldwell:

The Commander of the Daedalus holds no love for Kimberley's cousin, Col John Sheppard, so therefore Kimberley doesn't particularly like Caldwell. He also tries to suck up to her because of her Father.

Dr Elisabeth Weir:

Was the Original Head of the Atlantis Expedition Team. She died when replicators took over her body. In the original timeline, Dr Weir was transported back in time during the siege where she and Janus came up with a way to save the expedition team.

Janus:

Kimberley's 15th Grandfather was the Head of Science on Atlantis approximately 10,000 years ago. He researched Time Travel and built two Jumpers capable of it. One was destroyed by the Atlantian High Council and the other was discovered by SG-1 on Maybourne's Planet.

Morris/ Merlin:

Kimberley's 15th Great Uncle, was the High Chancellor of Atlantis. He invented the San Grail that would later be used by Kimberley's Godparent's to destroy the Ori.

Richard Woolsey:

The Current Head of Atlantis is a member of the IOA. Unlike the many representatives of the IOA, Woolsey after taking command of Atlantis relaxed what he was taught and took a different approach to leading. Kimberley is still a bit upset at him for nearly kicking her parent's out of the program.

Col John Sheppard:

Kimberley's Favourite Cousin, is the Head of the Military Department on Atlantis, as well as the CO of SGA-1. He was the first person to take Kimberley up in a Jumper, as well as taught her the basics of flying one. Kimberley is the only family member John gets along with.

Dr Rodney Mackay:

Mackay is the Head of Science Research and Development on Atlantis as well as a member of SGA-1. Kimberley calls him Uncle Mer to annoy him. He claims to be the smartest man in two galaxies and has a huge ego. He is dating Dr Keller.

Dr Radek Zelenka:

He is Mackay's 2IC and argues with him constantly. One of a couple of scientists Mackay will actually work with. He likes to swear a lot in Czech, his native language and works well with Kimberley.

Ronon Dex:

Ronon is a member of SGA-1 and reminds Kimberley of her Uncle T. Usually quiet, he has quite a temper, which is how he earned the nicknamed, Chewy.

Teyla Emmagan:

Teyla is the leader of the Athosian people and was of the first people the team met in Pegasus. She is Kind but a fierce warrior, she has a son, Torren and Partner Kanaan. She is the only female member of SGA-1.

Lt. Col Even Lorne:

Kimberley's Cousin, is more like a big brother to her. He is Sheppard's 2IC, and the CO of SGA-2. They like playing jokes on Mackay and play around when John and Woolsey aren't watching. Evan has a little crush on Dr Parrish.

Dr Jennifer Keller:

The CMO of Atlantis is still getting used to Atlantis. She is dating Mackay and is teaching him to be humble.

Dr Carsen Beckett:

Kimberley's Cousin is a clone of the Former CMO of Atlantis. He is helping out the people of Pegasus by setting up clinics on planets to treat the victims of the Hoffman Plague.

Amelia Banks:

The Gate Tech on Atlantis, who replaced Chuck after going home to look after his sick mother. Banks is a civilian but is trained in martial arts. She and Ronon are becoming closer.

Torren John Emmagan:

Taylor's Son is named after his Grandfather Torren and His Godfather John Sheppard. Kimberley considers him her little cousin and often babysits him while on Atlantis.

Dr Bill Lee:

The Current Head of Science at the SGC. Kimberley spends time with Lee discovering the latest technology brought back from off world. He often causes trouble while doing his job.

Jonas Quinn:

Kimberley's Uncle is a member of the Langara Joint Ruling Council and formerly of SG-1. When Jonas visits Earth, he takes time out of his very busy schedule to have Dinner with the O'Neill's.


	16. Chapter 15 Atlantis

_Authors Note: See quicker Update. I mention Col. Sheppard's Great Uncle in this chapter which is a referral to one of the Atlantis Novels in which he meets his great uncle, who was an Ancient who lived on Atlantis. Enjoy. Kim O'Neill._

Chapter 15- Atlantis-Arrival Current Day

Arriving on the other side, I was immediately greeted by Marines with their weapons pointed at me and my Godparent's running down the stairs, two at a time, to get to me. My first reaction was to put my hands in the air, to show that I wasn't a threat but as I began to, Daniel reached me and hugged me.

"What's going on" he asked me.

"My beam was intercepted by solar flare activity and I ended up during the siege, 10,000 years ago" I explain as Vala reaches us. In the background I could hear Woolsey and Colonel Sheppard ordering the Marines to stand down.

"I hate Solar Flare Activity" Daniel says as Vala hugs me.

"So do I" says Sheppard as he and Woolsey join us.

"Am I the only one that doesn't understand what's going on here" Vala complains.

"Yes" Daniel, Sheppard, Woolsey and I say.

"Solar Flare Activity intercepting a stable wormhole or in this case, an Asgard Transport Beam causes one to travel through time" I explain to Vala.

"You travelled through Time" Vala Exclaims.

"Vala if you listened in Briefings, you would know the rest of us have as well" Daniel Says.

"But still, you're not concerned that our Goddaughter has travelled through time?" Vala asks Daniel.

"Eventually it was going to happen" Daniel says.

"Not to interrupt or anything but we do have SGA-2 dialling in, in a couple of minutes, so we really should move" said Woolsey interrupting Daniel.

"Yes, of course Richard" said Daniel.

I followed my Godparent's, Cousin and Woolsey up the stairs.

"Welcome Back to Atlantis Doctor Jackson, Miss Mal Doran" Woolsey says once were in the control room.

"It's good to back" says Daniel, "May I introduce you to Kimberley O'Neill".

"A pleasure Miss O'Neill" says Woolsey.

"Nice to meet you to Kim" says Sheppard.

"It's nice to finally meet one of my cousins" I say to Sheppard.

"I wasn't aware I had any cousins" replies the Colonel

"Your Great Uncle was my 15th times Grandfather's Lab assistant as well as his cousin" I start to explain, "Plus everyone who has an ATA Gene is related distantly".

"A family member I can grow to like, finally" replies John.

"I could probably fly circles around you in a Jumper" I shot back at him.

"No, you wouldn't" disagrees John.

"Yes, I could" I snap back.

"You don't even know how to fly one" answers John.

"Yes I do, I know everything about the Jumper. I know how to fly and fix it with never setting foot in one" I explain.

"That's impossible" John Exclaims.

"Not when you have the entire Ancient Repository in your head as well as you parent's memories" I answer.

"Kimberley" interrupts Daniel.

"Yes, Space Monkey" I reply.

"Stop showing off and don't call me that" Daniel tells me annoyed.

"Yes Danny-Boy" I answer cheekily. Daniel glares at me.

"Why don't we get you settled in and you can get started Dr Jackson" says Woolsey.

"And why don't I take you on a tour and introduce you to my team, Kim" asks John.

"That sounds good" Daniel and I answer.


	17. Chapter 16- The Smartesr Man, No Match

_**Author's Note: I've had this done for nearly a week now, but haven't uploaded as I have been busy with assessment. Kim O'Neill.**_

Chapter Sixteen- The Smartest Man in Two Galaxies is No Match for Me

After putting my Bags away and saying good bye to my Godparent's, who had already started bickering, I followed John down to Mackay's lab where we were to start my tour.

Entering Mackay's lab, I noticed write boards filled of equations and Mackay, and Zelenka arguing over them. As I got closer, I noticed that the equation they were arguing about was wrong and neither of the scientists were right.

"Rodney" John says.

"What" Mackay snaps, looking up.

"Neither of you are right, at the moment you will overpower the cloak and it will blow out, you need to reduce the amount of power reaching the control crystals by at least 15 percent" I interrupt.

"Who are you" Mackay Snaps.

"May I introduce you to Kimberley O'Neill, Rodney, Zelenka" replies John.

"Hello Dr Mackay, Dr Zelenka" I say.

"Nice to meet you" says Radick.

"O'Neill, you related to the General" asks Mackay.

"I'm his daughter" I reply.

"You don't know anything about Ancient systems" Mackay says.

"You don't want to ask that that Mackay" John said.

"Why Not" asks Mackay.

"Cause she knows everything" John Replies.

"How can anyone know everything there is to know" says Mackay.

"They can, when they have the entire Ancient Repository of Knowledge in their head" I say knowingly.

"What" Mackay and Zelenka chorus, "That's impossible, no one can handle that much information, they'd die".

"I'm not exactly normal. Do you remember your experience with the ascension machine?" I ask Mackay.

"Of Course I do" snaps Mackay.

"I can do everything you could do but I wasn't zapped by the machine, I was born like this" I try to explain.

"But….." Starts Mackay.

"Rodney, be nice and do what she says, we need that shield" John butts in.

"Why should I" Mackay asks.

"Because, If you don't I throw a lemon at you" I say.

"You don't have one on you and threats don't work on me" replied Mackay.

"I know for a matter of fact from my Mother, Uncle and Cousin you do and I can just reach out with mind to get that lemon for you" I reply.

"Your Family doesn't know me" Mackay says.

"Yes, they do. My Mum's Col Carter, My Uncle, Col Mitchell and My cousin is John, so I think I know quite well how you work, Meredith." I counter.

"Don't call me that. Sam's your Mum and Fly Boy here is you cousin" Mackay snaps.

"I just said that" I reply

"She's a mini you, Sheppard" Mackay says to John.

"Come on Kim, Let's leave Rodney to sulk. It's time to meet the rest of my team" John says to me.

"I don't sulk" Mackay says behind us as we leave his lab. I think as we walk towards the gym that dad has a very good reason not to like Doctor Mackay and neither do I.


End file.
